Break Away
by Dream Hime
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura spend two months under Kakashi, they realize he won't help them move on to their own goals. Given a new teacher, they leave the village and return four months later to take the Chuunin Exams. How have they grown?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything. It's a work of fiction and all that jazz. **__**Uhh**__**…so not putting this anywhere else so yea!!! Besides, this was another one of those ideas I just had and couldn't escape from for some very odd reason…….. Enjoy!!!!**_

_'__Why?' _Sakura fell to her knees and threw up, her dinner rushing back up and splattering the ground. _'Why am I shinobi? What purpose does it serve?' _She stayed in the same spot, her body violently ill. Behind her, she felt Naruto shift slowly. Her mind flashed back to him killing the enemy shinobi. He had been efficient and just a little bloodthirsty. It was a job he had done before. Her train of thought inevitably rolled into the reason she was throwing up on a battle field. Her eyes rolled, searching for the corpse of the _first _and _only _man she had ever killed. He was older than her, and had threatened to do things to her body after she was dead. So why was she crying and vomiting and despairing over his life, over his _death_? He was a disgusting specimen of a man, and yet she was getting sick over him?

"It'll get easier to block it away Sakura-chan." Sakura closed her eyes. _'I'm only twelve. This can't be happening; this can't be __happeningcan'tbehappeningcan'tbehappening__!!!' _"Sakura-chan? Drink some water." Naruto bent to her side and handed her the canteen. She closed her eyes and turned away from it. "You can't be dehydrated Sakura. Sensei will get angry."

"N-Naruto, I'm not thirsty."

"Drink it." He waved the canteen in her face. "You know how he gets." Sakura sat back, accepted the canteen and drank the water. "You did a good job." Sakura gagged. "No! Don't! You did a good job. He died, and it was no more than he deserved."

_'When did he become bloodthirsty? When did I learn how to kill?' _"Thank you Naruto."

"Naruto! Sakura!" Their sensei appeared, his caramel eyes taking in the scene before he relaxed. "Report."

"We were attacked. The missing ninja came from everywhere. I killed the majority of them, Sakura managed to take one down. Is the client well?"

"It was a trap." Their teacher sighed and dug into his kunai pouch, pulling out a senbon needle and placing it in his mouth. "The clients have been dead. This mission was sent to Konoha with the hopes that a good team would be sent out. It seems these ninja got bored preying on innocent civilians. They wanted to go against elites." Sakura looked up, blanched at the sight of the metal in her teacher's mouth and forced bile back.

"Genma-sensei, how did you find this out?"

"A little torture never hurt anyone." Sakura gulped in air, valiantly fighting back her lunch. "Naruto, see if you can find anything of use on these bodies. Sakura, go check the village and see if there is anyone alive there." Sakura nodded and pushed herself to her feet. She had something to focus on now, something to take her mind away from the blood.

_"I'll show your body how to handle a man Pinky. Even if I must touch your cooling body after you die."_

And she was gone, vanishing away into the trees, desperate to be away from the man's ghost.

"Wise choice Naruto. But please refrain from impersonating me in the future." Naruto smiled brightly and dispelled his henged kage bunshin.

"She was sick."

"She needs to know that you won't protect her from her job."

"She should just be a medic or genjutsu specialist."

"Most women kill if you leave them to those undignified jobs. Check the bodies like you said you would."

"Sure man-slut. Whatever you say." Naruto walked over to the bodies and began going through the belongings.

"Can't you have some more respect for your dear sensei?"

"Default sensei. Go check on Saki-chan. I don't know if I got them all." Genma shrugged and then vanished after his pink haired student. Naruto sunk to his knees in the middle of the carnage he had wrought. _'What am I?' _ He brought his fists down to the ground, ignoring the crunch of the ground as he repeated the action. He stopped and stared sullenly at the dead bodies around him. Slowly, he drug in a breath and stood. Red chakra filtered up though the air, drawn back to the place of their origin. Naruto stood in the middle of the rising light and absorbed it. Briefly, his eyes flickered to a purple slitted version of themselves. He sighed softly as it filtered back into his body. _'Happy? __Blood just for you.__Death for you too.'_Kyuubi giggled softly.

**Aren't you a loving host?**

_'__Shuddap__!'_Naruto sighed softly and stretched. Then he dug through the corpses, stealing all the weapons he thought he needed and leaving everything else for the fire that would soon consume their bodies. He jumped back, surveying the scene of carnage he was faced with. Forming seals, he blew into a ring formed with his fingers. Blue fire came out and engulfed the field, burning everything in its path. Naruto sat on the other side and watched it. When Genma and Sakura reappeared, he cut his connection with the leaping flames and they vanished into nothingness.

"Good one Naruto. Ready to return to Konoha?" Naruto nodded and turned away from the ash on the road. Genma smirked around his senbon and ruffled Sakura's short pink hair. "You ready Saki?"

"Sakura, man-whore. Sakura."

"Whatever Saki." Genma smiled at his student, prouder than he had a right to be. She smiled back at him.

"Well, let's go." Naruto scratched his head and sighed as they set off towards Konoha. Within seconds, they were back in the trees and running towards their village.

"How do you feel, returning after these four months?" The duo shrugged. "Won't they be surprised to see how you've changed?"

"Who Sensei? Our old teacher and his apprentice? I doubt they will care." Genma's caramel eyes hardened.

"I could care less what that bastard and his little brat think of you. I was referring to the rest of Konoha."

"Who cares what they think?" Sakura murmured softly, self consciously pulling at the sleeve of her shirt. "They're all asses anyway. Look at how they treat Nari."

"Naruto, you slut, Naruto." Naruto ground out. Sakura smirked.

"Saki and Nari were good little whore names, but seriously Sakura, aren't you looking forward to it?"

"Nope." Sakura leapt from another branch and landed gracefully. "Could care less. Stop asking Sensei." Genma refrained from asking anymore questions. The next four hours passed in silence until the team stood outside Konoha.

"You ready Nari?"

"Only if you are Saki."

"How about you man-whore?"

"I could care less about you two miscreants." Sakura grinned.

"He's going man-whoring Naruto. He's been without females for too long." Genma grinned and leaned closer to the pink haired girl.

"You could have kept me company Saki-chan." His voice dropped down a decibel. "I would have loved to keep you company." Sakura growled and whirled on him, a kunai drawn. There was a screech of metal that alerted the guards into standing up. Genma smiled down at his student. "Report to the Hokage for me Saki-chan?" Sakura glared at her Sensei.

"Man-whore, stop playing with a girl around twelve years, if not more your junior." Genma pouted.

"You're just jealous because you haven't the guts to do it yourself Naruto."

"Go, man-whore, away with you now." Genma shrugged and wandered away, idly placing his senbon back in his mouth. "Don't catch anything!"

"We're back, I need to see some respect whisker boy." Naruto stifled a curse when he realized his teacher was right. Away from Konoha, no one had cared enough to keep up formalities, now that they were back, barriers needed to be rebuilt.

"Ready to see the Old Man Saki-chan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sakura and Naruto walked back through the gates of Konoha and towards the Hokage tower.

"Sakura!?" Sakura winced when she heard her best friend turned rival's voice.

"Hi Ino." Sakura turned to face Konoha's pretty princess and she stared. _'Was my hair like that once? Did I dress like that, look like that? Was I ever that fashion conscious?' _

"Ohmygah!!! What happened to you!?" Ino rushed to her side. "Did you give up on Sasuke!? You look like crap! What happened to your diet!? What happened to your hair!? Sakura, you're fat!" Sakura blinked at the girl, and laughed.

"I cut my hair Ino. It got in my way too often." She raised a hand to it self-consciously. "I was living with men, so it's the only way they knew how to cut hair, short. But I like it like this." Her hair was shorter than Hinata's and almost like the timid Hyuuga, her bangs reached her neck. "As for the clothes, well, Naruto bought it for me and I liked what he brought, so I kept it."

"Oooh, so _Naruto_is where you get clothes from? I guess you realized you weren't good enough for Sasuke, and with an outfit like that, you'll never be." Sakura shrugged.

"At least I won't be the one to get raped first. I look like a boy, and the enemy will assume I am one. Somehow, I think being thought of as a boy is a lot simpler than the enemy seeing me as a girl. But should I need to look pretty, I can manage." Sakura looked down at her baggy gray cargo pants and the deep crimson shirt she wore. "Besides, this is Naruto's shirt anyway. Mine was dirty." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, wearing Naruto's clothes too? Is the dead last the only thing you could manage to get?" Sakura smiled brightly.

"I happen to adore the dead last Ino." She turned. "But me and he have some errands to run, so I'll be seeing you around." She grabbed Naruto' clenched fist. "C'mon. Oh, Ino, just because I put some pounds on doesn't mean I'm fat. I'm actually very healthy. I mean seriously, what kind of ninja goes on a diet anyway? Our bodies are kept in peak physical shape if we do what we're supposed to. I guess you don't." Sakura pulled Naruto behind her as they set off towards the Hokage's tower. A double tap on her wrist had her jumping to the nearest rooftop. From there, cold jade and burning sapphire watched as their old teacher and his apprentice walked by below them. Sasuke looked up and spotted them. For a moment, pain flashed in his eyes before being washed away in anger. He turned from them and strolled after his teacher.

"Were we wrong to abandon him to Hatake?"

"He's getting the training he wanted Nari-chan. What more could he would?"

"For it to be like it once was before we got tired of being left behind?" Naruto replied softly. Sakura shook her head.

"I've come too far to settle for being taught second handedly again. So have you." Naruto nodded. "C'mon! We have to go. Genma will be pissed off at us." Naruto nodded and this time, they set off across the roof tops. They made it to the Tower with no other interruptions and strolled in.

"Saki and Nari!!!! You're late. What kept you?"

"We ran into Ino and then Sasuke, Sensei."

"Ah. Well, come on in, Hokage-sama is waiting to hear from the two of you." The two walked into the office and then bowed low.

"It's nice to see the two of you again." Naruto straightened first.

"How've you been Old Man?" He smiled when Sakura straightened to smack him, catching her fist easily. Sakura smiled brightly at the Hokage as she wriggled her hand out of Naruto's. The wizened old man simply laughed at their antics.

"It's wonderful to see that you two have grown closer." He leaned forward. "And you look like a shinobi more focused on her job than anything else Sakura. What a surprising change."

"Yea, well, after the Saki/Nari mission I thought it would be better to look like a boy for the most part. I actually enjoy the freedom I gain for it. Most people don't know I'm a girl until I talk, so they don't underestimate me quite as much and I'm given the respect I deserve…until they realize that I'm a girl." The Hokage nodded.

"I heard you made your first kill in the last four months. Both of you."

"Naruto killed more than I sir. I only recently killed my first man in battle."

"But it is an accomplishment. Now, you and Naruto may leave. Thank you for reporting to me." The duo bowed to the elderly man. "I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"The Chuunin Exams are coming up. Do you wish to be reunited as Team Seven to take the exam, or will you skip it?" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other.

"Will Hatake be reinstated as our teacher?"

"For the duration of the exam, you will be known to be under his lead, but that he is not your true teacher. You need not report to him either as Genma is your team leader. You will continue to learn as you do now." They nodded at each other and turned.

"You can reunite us sir." Sakura replied. "But we will not acknowledge Hatake as a Sensei. He taught us nothing for the two months he had us, choosing to favor his apprentice. We want nothing to do with that hypocritical man."

"Run along then." The duo nodded and then left the office.

"Genma."

"Yes sir?"

"What's the status of the demon?"

"During our four month trip, Sakura and Naruto were captured by missing nins. To protect Sakura, he used his Oiroke no Jutsu and was a girl for the duration of their capture."

"Nari?"

"Yes, Nari-chan was born there. Apparently, she's so beautiful that the men couldn't help themselves. Sakura was spared for the most part, but the most degrading things happened to Naruto."

"And how did they escape?"

"One man took it too far with Sakura. Naruto pulled on the demon's strength and killed them all. It seems his actions awakened the slumbering beast. It seeks payment for the use of its power."

"What is this payment?"

"Blood and carnage."

"Is Naruto able to satisfy its wants?" Genma chuckled softly.

"Naruto has always been a brutal fighter Hokage-sama. He's simply just a bit more bloodthirsty." The Hokage nodded.

"You are dismissed as well then Genma."Genma nodded and he too fled the room.

Two days later, the bigger half of the retired team seven was found on the bridge they used to wait on. Sakura boredly twirled a needle around her fingers before throwing it at leaves, only to withdraw it with wire. Naruto sat next to her, reading a book.

"The idiot can read?" Sasuke gasped when the senbon stopped in front of his face, lazily twirling in the morning light.

"Don't do that Sasuke. The idiot is my best friend." Sasuke's eyes trailed the freakishly floating wire back to its owner. Sakura waved lazily and then pulled it back, breaking the coating of chakra that had allowed her to keep the wire stiff. "Besides, the book is useful." Sakura turned back to the bridge and resumed leaf fishing. Naruto didn't even respond.

"Hello team! Isn't it great to be back together?"

"We're only a temp team Hatake. We won't stay long enough to ruin your love affair with the Uchiha. We just came to take the Chuunin Exams, get promoted and run while we can." Naruto spoke up softly. "We aren't back together."

"Fine, fine, be that way Naruto."

"I will." Naruto stood, brushing off his pants. "We came to say hi, get our forms and then report back to Genma-sensei."

"I saw your Sensei hounding Kurenai around town." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He's such a man whore. Oh well, Naruto and I need to go shopping anyway. The exams are used to promote stability within the ninja community and as a way to show off your countries ninja. I can't go wearing Naruto's shirt and he can't go in that simple outfit." Sakura stood and slid off the railing of the bridge. "So can we have our forms?"

"Come and get them." Two seconds later, Kakashi lay on the floor covered in sharp wire. Sakura stood idly over him, the reel in her hand.

"You may not want to move. This wire is extremely sharp. It's used as a toy down in the ANBU assassination squadron. I rather like to keep mine blood free because it's very difficult to keep clean. I have the scars to prove it." She wriggled her fingers at him playfully. "May we have our sheets or will I have to prove that we are far better under Genma than we were under you?"

"Saki-chan, let him go. He's your superior." Sakura grit her teeth and unraveled the silver haired man. The wire coiled itself onto the reel before the faint blue glow once again vanished. "Don't do that again."

"Yes sensei." Sakura and Naruto turned to face their metal loving teacher. "But could you tell him to give us our forms? I don't feel like hanging around him any longer than I need to."

"Hatake, would you be kind enough to give my students their forms?"

"You taught her that level of control? Are her chakra reserves even improved enough for her to use wire like that? And how could you let her choose wire as a weapon!? Did you give her clearance for the type she carries? You know only ANBU are allowed to carry it."

"Sakura has always had very good chakra control. I just helped her hone it. Along with helping her gain larger reserves. The wire was her own idea after she was captured on a mission. As for the type of wire, I just came to give her permission from the Hokage himself. She knows she wasn't supposed to play with it."

"Actually, you never told me that Sensei." Sakura spoke softly.

"My apologies then, but now it doesn't matter because you have clearance from the Hokage to do whatever you want." Genma ruffled her short hair. "Tell you what, I'll hold on to your forms and you take Naruto shopping. I want to see an improvement in what you wear to represent Konoha…and me to a lesser degree." Sakura grinned brightly. "Your pay from your mission should be in your accounts by now. By the way, why have the two of you joined accounts?"

"Hmm….well, Naruto should explain since it was his idea." Sukura turned to Naruto who was still reading. "Naru?"

"Huh? Oh, the account thing?" Naruto closed the book. "Well, Sakura and I are going to be living with each other soon, along with her mother if she accepts. The money being pooled together is more than it is apart and thus garners a higher interest rate. And since she isn't me, the interest will have to be met because no upstanding citizen should be cut off from their money. Oh, and since the account is basically under her name, funds cannot mysteriously disappear and never be returned." He blinked up at Kakashi who was staring at him in shock. "I've never been stupid Kakashi, and certain circumstances have allowed me to use a greater part of my brain than ever before." Naruto shrugged. "Your loss." Naruto stood. "Would you like to go now Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "Shall we?"

"Bye Genma-sensei. See you tomorrow!!! Oh, we'll meet you at the Academy tomorrow morning Sasuke." Sakura waved at the Uchiha with her fingers and turned around. "C'mon Nari."

"Naruto!!!" Naruto jumped to his feet. "Which district do we start in first? Civilian or shinobi?"

"Mmmm….civilian, they're a lot more fun to haggle with." The two wandered off of the bridge, idly discussing what store they would go to. Genma turned to Kakashi, caramel eyes smoldering.

"Do not test my students Kakashi. They are not under your supervision anymore. Do you understand this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you even dare to look insulted. I don't care who you are or all the titles you have gained from others. You lost all respect in my eyes when I was given those two and saw the raw potential they both had. You diddled the Uchiha, I make them gain strength. Leave my students alone and dwell in your world of favoritism and scum." Kakashi opened his mouth and then closed it, unable to retort. "May I have the forms now Hatake?" Kakashi wordlessly dug the two entrance slips out and handed them to the other jounin. "And for the record, doing your student is frowned upon."

"I've never touched him. Besides, women are more my type." Genma stared at the bristling man.

"If you say so. Bye." He used shunshin to escape the silver haired man.

"Saki?"

"Hmmm... no, dark blue darkens your eyes too much. I want you to stand out from the crowd." Sakura glared at the pile of clothes that surrounded the blonde. "But not by using a bright color."

"Hate orange now anyway."

_"Fuck you!!!" A girl's husky voice yelled. "I'm going to rip your dick off and feed it to you!" Sea blue eyes glared at the bandit. "And when I finish that, I'll fucking tear your fucking head the fuck off!!" Sakura stifled a scream when the man's hand slammed across her teammates face._

_"Pretty girls like you shouldn't talk so dirty. It makes me think you aren't as pure as you seem." The filthy missing __nin__ tilted __Naruto's__ face up. "Naughty little girl." Sea blue eyes crystallized._

_"Fuck. Off. __You.__Fucking.__ Pervert. __Before.__ I. Rip. __Your.__Fucking.__Throat.__Out."_

_"__Nari__!"__ Sakura screamed when the man's knee connected to the blonde's gut. "You fucking bastard!"_

_"Shut up Saki!"__Naruto__ looked up and spit blood on the man's face. "Just shut up."_

Sakura blinked when Naruto poked her in the side.

"What is it?"

"You were thinking too hard. How do you think I'll look in green?" Sakura blinked.

"Green?"

"Just a question Saki. Where has your mind gone?" Sakura shrugged.

"Well, lemme see." Sakura waited as he pulled off his shirt and pulled on the deep green one. "Uhuh. Makes your eyes look turquoise." Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled off the shirt.

"Can we just try the black or the white then? I think we've run through most of the color wheel. Besides, we both agree that crimson on me is okay. And that light blue is passable."

"Try the white." Naruto dug into the rack and pulled out a plain white shirt. He slipped it on and waited for her assessment. Sakura's breath caught and then she grinned. "Wait there!" Sakura all but dove into the racks; pulling seemingly random clothes from their resting places and dragging them over to her comrade. "Try these on." Naruuto looked down at the pile in her arms and obediently stripped off his shirt and pulled on a light blue shirt. Over it, he put on the white jacket Sakura had given him.

"Well?" Sakura grinned happily.

"This is it!!! The white jacket so does it for you!!! Now…get a green shirt, dark, a light blue one, black, crimson, and ochre."

"What the hell is ochre?"

"Browinsh orange."

"I don't want orange!" Sakura winced. She had forgotten he hated the color now.

"Then a shirt of your choice." Naruto nodded and pulled off the shirt and jacket.

"Are we going to see what I look like in black?" He murmured softly.

"Just get a black jacket as well, and some new pants….preferably not man capris. Get either shorts or long pants. Or at least pants that fall below your knees."

"Why?"

"So you can shift to Nari with no trouble should you need to." Naruto nodded and went back to searching through the clothing racks. Sakura turned to face the store owner and repressed a grin at the sour look on the man's face. Minutes later, Naruto tapped on her shoulder and they walked to the counter together.

"Hello little lady! What? Your boyfriend not buying you anything? Go find a trinket while he pays for this." The merchant grinned, thinking his excuse infallible. He couldn't see what the pretty girl saw in the demon, but he would make the boy suffer the only way he could.

"Ah, I'm paying for all of this. He said he'd buy my outfit for the Exams if I bought his! My teammate is awesome!!! But the store I want to go to is in the shinobi district!"

"But there are many ninja outfits here. Surely you can buy something here instead of having to go all the way over there." The store keeper stared down at the pink haired kunoichi and saw the closely guarded hate. He all but swallowed his tongue.

"That offer is unnecessary; please refrain from making it again." She smiled sweetly, an underlying danger emanating from her pale pink lips. "How much?" The man quickly added the prices together and told the girl. She handed him the money, hiding a smirk when she realized he had miscalculated. The man hurriedly folded the clothes and slipped them into bags before giving it to the blonde boy.

"Thank you sir." Naruto bowed respectfully. Sakura just left. He picked up the packages and ran after the girl before summoning a clone. Wordlessly, he handed over the bags. The clone rolled his eyes but walked away, towards his new house, eager to be dispelled. Naruto snorted at a thought the clone sent his way.

"What did he say?"

"If you're her bitch, does this mean I'm the bitch's bitch or am I just her bitch too?" Naruto's mouth quirked into a smile. "My clones need help sometimes. He sighed and shrugged. "Where to now?"

"Shinobi sector. I really do want to buy my clothes from there. You will too. These are just to replace the overwhelming amount of orange me and Genma destroyed on our return. Civilian clothes are durable enough for our normal tasks, but I would like to get a better, or even similar outfit for you to wear to the exam itself." Sakura looked up. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yea, yea." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Let's go get your clothes." The two leapt off heading towards the shinobi sector.

Once there, the two shinobi wandered around aimlessly until a store caught Sakura's eyes.

"Hey, hey, Naruto!"

"Hmmm?" Naruto replied, eyes still searching for a place for them to shop.

"Let's go in there."

"Where?" Naruto turned to see where she was pointing. His eyes widened when the store _blurred _into view. "Saki? Are you sure?" He looked over to see his partner, only to roll his eyes when he saw she was already halfway to the store. He ran and caught up to her, shaking off the sudden vertigo when they crossed the threshold. His eyes widened when he looked around the simple store.

"Nari? Isn't this amazing!" Sakura almost reverted back to her previous self, the beautiful clothes surrounding her almost making her drool. Her emerald eyes sparkled with a light Naruto hadn't seen since their capture. A small smile found its way to his face.

"I get to pick your outfit Sakura-chaaan!!!" Sakura smiled at him and made shooing motions with her hands.

"I'll find something for you to wear as well Narrriiiii!!" Sakura disappeared off. Naruto sighed, almost seeing the glittery hearts and stars left in her wake.

"It's been a while since I've seen you Naruto. Happy to see you still live." Naruto spun around quickly, blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"Who are you?" The old lady stared at him, her wrinkled lips pouting.

"Bah! Of course you don't remember the person that fed you when you were ejected from the orphanage. Traumatizing times, I can see why you sent those thoughts away." She smiled suddenly as her features shifted and changed. Naruto step backwards, moving away. The younger woman who stared at him with pink eyes unnerved him.

"Who are you?" The woman turned to the aisle next to her and motioned for Naruto to follow her.

"I'm a simple shopkeeper." She smiled at him over her shoulder, light green hair distorting what would have been comforting. "Of course, I also dabble a bit in genjutsu, which is why my store is invisible to those of the lower echelon. Don't think they deserve my wares. But your friend spotted my store…and so did you." Naruto stared at her back when she turned around. "So, what are you getting your girlfriend?"

"Chuunin Exam gear." The woman spun.

"I haven't dressed genins in forever!!!! I'm so excited!!!! Do you have any colors in mind?"

_Blood covered the once white shirt of the pink haired girl turning it crimson._

_"N-__Nari__?"_

_"I'll fucking kill them." __Nari's__ voice was a hoarse whisper. "I'll fucking kill them all."_

_"__Nari__….rest…please."__ Sea blue caught emerald. __Nari__abruptly__ pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the wounds that laid her side __bare__ for the world. She limped over to her teammate, a hand over the wound keeping things not meant to see light in her body.__ Sakura stared down at her gender bending teammate when he finally stood in front of her chained body. The blonde smiled up at her, blood sticking hair to her face._

_"You look nice in red Saki. Makes you seem strong, powerful even." __Nari__ raised her bloody hand to Sakura's face. She trailed it down her cheek gently. "But if you tell me to fucking rest again, I'll beat you." Sakura stared down at her teammate._

_"You idiot."__ She forced her hands to her face and wiped away the blood. "Go back to where they left you. You don't need to get hurt anymore." __The fist that slammed into her stomach made Sakura gag.__ Faintly, she saw __Nari__ heading back to her side of the room._

_"Fuck you Saki, fuck you." __And then everything went dark._

"Naruto?"

"Crimson. Deep and dark." Naruto's blue eyes caught pink. "I know how to shop though. So your help is unnecessary." The woman pouted.

"But I wa-."

"If she doesn't like it I will come to you for help." The woman sighed but left Naruto to his own thoughts.

_"__Nari__!!!!!"__ Sakura's hysterical screams roused him from his sleep. __"__Nari__!!"__ She shrieked. __Naruto__ rolled over, wincing when his still tender flesh pulled. __"__Nari__!!"__ Sea blue eyes opened, sea blue eyes froze._

_"S-Saki?"__ He whispered softly. Sakura's eyes found his as the man fumbled with her shirt. __Naruto__ froze. He remembered that filthy man doing the same to him; he wouldn't let the man touch her. Not Sakura. Not his teammate. Not. __His.__Sister.__"Saki!!"__Naruto__ pushed his female body to its feet. "Leave her the fuck alone you __asswipe__!" The man spun around and grinned lecherously. _

_"Awake are we?"_

_"Fuck off!!" __Naruto__ ran towards the man and __tried to punch__ him. The missing __nin__ laughed and grabbed his delicate hand and crushed it ruthlessly. __Naru__to__, no __Nari__ screamed in pain as her bones were broken and then crushed. She was flung across the room, where she slammed into the wall and slid onto the small mattress on the floor._

_"Selfish bitch.__Seems you want all the attention to yourself."__ The man grinned. "Well…I don't mind that." __Nari__ watched in a pain filled haze as the man strolled over to her, unzipping his pants. Dazed blue eyes found green and then __Nari__ smiled beatifically. Sakura was safe again._

Naruto stared at the racks in front of him and slowly began to rifle through it. A grin lit up his face as he found the color he had come to see Sakura own. He chuckled softly when the outfit formed in his mind and then he looked for the clothes he would need to complete the design.

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. _'Where the hell was I supposed to meet them? __And when!?'_

"Uchiha? Ready to go?" Sakura asked softly. Sasuke gasped and spun, he hadn't even heard them walk up behind him. Naruto and Sakura stared at him curiously. He realized they were waiting for an answer.

"Whatever. You two are late."

"We assumed you'd wait by the entrance, not hidden away in the playground. Excuse us for not clarifying things more for you." Naruto snapped. Sasuke blinked and stared at the blonde.

"Hurry up Uchiha. We don't have all day." Sakura turned and walked away, Naruto following behind her. Sasuke's eyes widened when he skimmed over her outfit. He had a faint thought that maybe he had been wrong to let them abandon him with an elite teacher…especially if it meant that he could have seen Sakura turn into what stood before him. He walked after them, smiling faintly. Hit team was back together.

When Team 7 walked into the exam room, Sasuke was jumped on by Ino. The girl eagerly cuddled up to the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke!!! I haven't seen you in forever!!! Sasuke grunted as her familiar weight collided with his arm. Ino blinked when she wasn't yelled at by her love rival. Blue grey eyes found her old friend quietly conversing with her teammate. Ino all but swallowed her tongue when she saw Sakura's outfit. She had kept her old clothes thinking that she had outdone all the other females in her class in terms of sexuality. The pink haired girl in front of her had somehow managed to ooze sex and confidence and ice cold rejection all at the same time.

"Ino, let go." The blonde haired girl let go of Sasuke's hand without much thought and made her way over to her rival.

"Ohmygah Sakura! What the hell are you wearing!?"

"Clothes Ino. Some that are of better make than yours apparently." Ino blushed until she was able to retort.

"What the hell are you talking about? My clothes are amazing."

"Whore." Ino gasped, insulted.

"What!?"

"That's what they say Ino. Now my outfit just says kunoichi. I am sorry you couldn't find something more respectable to wear."

Sakura was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt lined in red that cut off an inch over her abs. The back of the shirt had a cherry blossom in pink on it. With it, she wore deep crimson pants that reached her calves and puffed a little at the bottom where they were tied up. At the waist of her pants, there was a white sash tied off at the side. She wore a pair of black shoes and to complete the look, there was a crimson ribbon around her neck and another tied in her hair.

"Besides. One of us had to look like a true shinobi." Ino snorted.

"What shinobi wears that much jewelry!?" Ino retorted. Sakura blinked in surprise and looked down at her arms. She wore multiple silver bangles in varying degrees of thickness around both her wrists and ankles.

"I do!" There was a poof of smoke as someone entered the room.

"It's time for your first exam. Get your number and sit at the desk with the same number on it. I hope that was simple enough for you maggots, because anyone left standing after five minutes is automatically disqualified…along with their team."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Halllooo people!! Second chapter up! And to the reviewers, thank you for the input. Genma is a man-whore to me because I want him to be! That's why this is fanfiction! Please, please don't tell me what to do in my summary. It's helpful, but I don't think Naru/Saku fans are going to mob me just because I put them in as siblings instead of lovers or if they magically sprouted bunny ears. I mean dude, it isn't that serious. And if you are a rabid Naru/Saku fan out to flame because they aren't going to make babies anytime in the near future…. FLAME THE HELL AWAY!! I laugh at flames…mwhahahahahahahahahaha!! Besides, there are other readers who like sibling love instead of 'I'm ripping your clothes off in the next two chapter's love. And who knows, they may come to realize that they really really like each other….without clothes…**_

_**PEACE!!**_

There was a rush of movement as everyone ran to find the desk they would be seated at. Some genin searched frantically in their pockets to find their table assignment, dreading the thought that they would fail because they had thrown the tiny slip of paper away. Inevitably, time wound down and the first couple of teams for the day were thrown out.

Naruto and Sakura simply watched the proceedings. They had found their seats with ease and were simply waiting for the exam to start. When the papers were handed out, Naruto all but shrunk into his seat. He stared at the questions frantically trying to recall everything he had learned in the past four months. He slammed his head into the desk. It was hopeless.

"Is everything all right, maggot?"

"Fine….everything is fine."

--

"_Read the damn book Naruto! I know you know finances, but that isn't what this is about. This is for math. I will not have my student be an idiot. I will not stand for it. Now read it; or I will harm you." Genma glared at his student. _

_Naruto sighed._

"_Fine. If you believe it is sooo important." A fist slammed into the back of his head._

"_Naruto, you idiot! Just read the damn book!" Sakura yelped when Genma's hand caught her, sending her flying across the room. She hit the wall and slid, more stunned than hurt._

"_I have told you repeatedly to treat your teammate with respect. I tire of you taking your anger out on him. He is your teammate, not your punching bag. Five laps around the town." _

_Sakura stood, emerald eyes filling with tears._

"_Yes sensei." She quickly fled the room._

"_You didn't have to do that!" Naruto yelled, slamming his hands into the table._

"_Didn't I?" Genma rounded on the blonde boy. "When will she learn that in the future, her life will sometimes be placed in your hands, and you will have a chance to decide whether or not she is worthy? If she continues to harm you, will you ever find her life worthy enough?"_

"_Sakura will always be worthy enough!" _

_Genma snorted._

"_That I highly doubt. Read your book now Naruto. You have a higher pain limit than Sakura. Do not force me to put it to good use. Now, I have places to go, but I will test your understanding of this book in eight hours." _

_Naruto looked at the thick tome._

"_Are you fucking serious!?" _

_Genma smiled._

"_I am." _

_Naruto gulped._

_--_

Naruto sighed and looked down at the paper once more. Maybe if he broke down the questions into simple steps he could get the answers? Nodding to himself, he started dissecting the questions. Behind him, Sakura smiled softly. If he tried, she would find no faults with him. Unfortunately, it the same could not be said about Sasuke. The Uchiha quickly figured out the point of the test after the rules were given, but could only sigh in disgust when Naruto's head hit his desk. He went back to copying his answers; hopefully, he and Sakura could make enough points to get their team to the next round.

Hinata stared at Naruto as he muttered darkly to himself. His fingers tapped at the table in a parody of a calculator. She activated her Byakugan, faintly surprised to see that three of the questions he had answered were right, but the other two he had completed were wrong. She opened her mouth to tell him but then shook her head. She would let this Naruto do things that she had never thought he would be able to.

Naruto bit his lip as he stared at the complex question. Finally giving into the urge that had been plaguing him since the beginning of the test, he sketched a dark WTF? on the paper and moved on. Next to him, Hinata let out a surprised snort of laughter. He glanced over at her and noticed her Byakugan was active. Naruto frowned.

"Well, that's smart!" He said, drawing attention to himself.

"Do you have something to say, maggot?" Ibiki ground out threateningly.

"Not at all sir. I was thinking out loud. I apologize if I disturbed anyone."

Ibiki let out an annoyed huff of air.

"Just keep it down from now on. Got it, maggot?"

Naruto nodded. Ibiki moved on. Naruto sighed. He could cheat. He glanced around the classroom as he thought of ways he could cheat. He grinned and brought his hands together. In subtle motions, he went through the motions of a jutsu. In seconds, a clone popped into existence next to him and morphed into a small child. Ibiki stared at him, confused. He opened his mouth to fail the genin, but paused when he saw the original boy raise his hand.

"Yes?"

"You can't fail me. He is me. Therefore, there are simply two of me instead of one. I'm not doing anything wrong."

Ibiki frowned at the boy's logic but let it slide. The child clone darted forward suddenly, snatching an exam from a plants desk along with other students that were no longer present. Ibiki frowned at the display. He motioned to the proctors to catch the clone. It grinned and then ran out of the room, using its small stature to hide from its pursuers. Ibiki frowned. That could only be counted as an annoyance and therefore, he could not throw the genin out yet.

Sakura sighed from where she was sitting. It seemed Naruto had figured out another aspect to the test. The clone would probably dispel after memorizing the answers. She smiled softly and stared down at her almost complete test. Emerald eyes slid shut as she thought of a solution to her next problem.

--

"_Sakura?"_

"_What!?" _

_Naruto frowned. He tapped her head roughly, catching her attention._

"_What the hell Naruto!? Don't you dare touch me!" _

_Naruto's rough tapping ceased._

"_Why do you hate me Sakura? I've never done anything wrong to you." _

_Sakura frowned._

"_What are you talking about? There is no reason. I just hate you!"_

"_Really? Do I just deserve hatred like that with no point?" Naruto closed the book he had been reading. "I simply wanted to ask you what a word meant, but apparently, you hate me. I'll not bother you again."_

_Sakura went back to her kicks, wincing every time her shin connected with the tree. She ignored the rustle as Naruto left the clearing._

"_Wasn't that harsh, Sakura-chan?" _

_Sakura let out a surprised gasp and spun around to see her new sensei staring at her._

"_You aren't learning anything from me. Maybe I'll take Naruto as my apprentice. He's a bit dull, but that can be fixed."_

"_Sensei! I don't mean it! I mean, it's Naruto! Who cares about him!?" _

_She screamed when a senbon caught her hand, sending it back into the tree and sticking it there._

"_You should care Sakura. He's your teammate. Your life is in his hands and his in yours." There was another flicker of movement, another pained cry. "I'll leave you to think of what this means Sakura, as it seems you do not understand the concept."_

"_Genma-sensei! You can't do this! An open wound like this can get infected!"_

_Her teacher smiled._

"_Well, that'll teach you to treat your teammate the correct way wouldn't it?" _

_Sakura jerked back as if struck, bringing another pained moan to her lips. _

"_Sensei… please?"_

"_No." Genma turned to leave the clearing and his student behind. "You can get out yourself." He blinked. "I take that back. I bent the ends." _

_Sakura gasped and looked up. The ends of the senbon were curled in a loop, ensuring that she would not be able to escape her prison easily._

"_Sensei?"_

"_Goodbye Sakura." _

_Her sensei left the clearing, not even looking back. Sakura screamed and dragged her hands forward slowly, attempting to escape her makeshift hold. Tears streamed from her eyes as she realized he had driven the needles too deep. She had no leverage to work her way out._

_--_

Sakura blinked out of her self induced haze to complete her exam. Now was not the time to dwell on such memories. She couldn't stop the shiver that went through her, as she remembered what happened in the end. Resolutely, she went back to her work. Doing the complex problems should keep her mind off of memories best forgotten. That, and her mother was depending on her. Sakura blinked back the sudden tears that clouded her vision. It was a mix of joy and sorrow that led her to where she was now. And she'd be damned if she would let herself be dragged back to where she had been before.

--

"_Sa-ku-ra! Sa-ku-ra! Where are you darling?" _

_A pink haired child shivered in her armoire, trying not to hear the voice of the man who was calling her. _

"_Sakura!! Come out honey. I promise I have a gift for you."_

_Sakura's head jerked up. _

"_I promise I'm not lying."_

_Tentatively, Sakura opened the armoire. A hand grabbed her roughly, dragging her out of her hiding spot._

"_Well, now, aren't you a silly little thing. Greedy just like your mother. You know, if you weren't alive, your mother would move away with me. But you want to exist."_

_A fist slammed into her delicate cheek, sending her crashing against her bed._

"_You're disgusting! Always whining about becoming a shinobi. What could a useless girl like you do?" The man kicked her over so she could look up at him. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears, but not one of them fell. He kicked her again and she thumped against her bed once more. She made no move to escape as she stared past her stepfather into the dark room. Calloused hands grabbed her night gown, dragging her up to meet his eyes. Emerald met mud brown. Sakura stared blankly into the face of her aggressor and then smiled brightly. He tossed her onto her bed with a snort and then stumbled out of the room._

"_I hate you." The pink haired girl curled into a ball, mindful of her pain. "I hate you. IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIHATEYOU!" _

_From downstairs, a door slammed shut. Sakura's eyes slid shut. She woke later when her mother tended to her bruises, crying softly at her pink haired daughters fate._

"_I'm sorry Sakura-chan. But I need him." _

_Sakura looked up at her mother, and smiled once more. Her mother was unable to look her daughter in the eye from that night forward._

"_I know Mama. I know."_

_--_

Sakura blinked wiped her eyes covertly and then smeared an answer on her test when she wiped the water away. In front of her, Naruto was tense. She sighed softly. She had forgotten that ever since _that _time he had better senses than most. She went back to her exam, this time not dwelling on the other thoughts that had been brought up. When Ino entered her mind a short while later, it was as spotless as it had ever been, without a smidgen of sadness or pain. It sparkled brightly, and the blonde blithely ignored the shadows that hid away in the corners. Of course, she wasn't truly ignoring them. After all, she couldn't even see them. Such was the neglect of Ino Yamanaka.

"Times up brats!!" Ibiki shouted. "Time for the last question. But first, I want you to think for a while on this. If you choose to take the question and fail to answer it correctly, you will never be allowed the chance to be chuunin again. However, if you leave now, you have next time to try and pass. Now, who will stay and who will go?"

A murmur went through the class. They had never heard of such a rule. Genin after genin raised their hands and were let out of class quietly. Sakura smiled softly as they left. She would stay, because she would be chuunin. In front of her, she watched as Naruto leaned back in his chair, clearly relieved that no one on his team would even think of surrendering. Next to him, Hinata slowly raised her hand in the air. He turned to face her and smile, only to see her hand almost all the way up.

"What the fuck Hinata!? Put your hand down, now!" He glared at the timid girl as her hand dropped. "How could you even consider that!? Didn't you enter this to be chuunin? What's the point in giving up, just because he said that you'd never make it!? Be a damn genin for the rest of your life then! But be a fucking _god_ of the genin. Be a _deity _to others. Don't fucking let anything hold you back!"

Hinata squeaked as she thought of what he was saying. Slowly, she understood that she could be a genin, so long as she at least attempted to pass the exam that she was at now. Around the class, others mulled over the blonde's words before their hands too dropped. Ibiki sighed.

"Are you so sure that you are willing to take this risk? As genin, you will be bound to rules and levels and things that you would wish otherwise. You will not have the clearance of the higher ranking shinobi. You will be cannon fodder, killed on the battlefield and never knowing what it is you fought for."

"Who the fuck cares if it's to keep our village safe!?"

At Naruto's words, a couple more hands were raised. Some of the genin there were just not quite prepared to die for their village. Ibiki waved them out of the room.

"Ignoring this little idiot, is there anyone else who wishes to leave?"

No one raised their hands, staring at the man who could casually destroy their dreams.

"In this case, you all pass the first part of this exam!"

"What!?" A girl with dirty blonde hair yelled. "What do you mean!?"

"That was the final question." Ibiki raised his hand to his head and pulled off his hitai-ate. "I wanted to see how many of you would sacrifice anything for your village. You few are the chosen ones." He chuckled a bit. "Even if that sounded melodramatic. The genin who left will continue to fail and fail and fail because they do not know what it is to live for ones village. Every exam will be met with an equation much like this one, and those who step down once will continue to do so. You must all be prepared to give your life for your village. Such is the shinobi way." He tied his head band back on. "You each have survived this exam, and in doing so proved that you will not be so easily broken. I wish you luck on the rest of this exam. You have proven that you are brave enough to take it."

The window crashed suddenly as a bundle of cloth smashed through it. It unfurled itself as the woman inside it moved. The genin read the sign behind her.

"I am Anko Mitarashi, your next proctor. And kids, we're going to have a hell of a time." She grinned evilly, scaring some of the other genin. Sharp brown eyes surveyed the room. "Ibiki, you still have a good number of students here. Getting soft in your old age?"

Ibiki frowned.

"You weren't late Anko-chaaaan. Getting punctual in yours?"

Anko blinked in surprise and then laughed.

"I'll feed you your fucking cock Ibiki. Just call me old again."

"_Fuck you. Fuck your ugly face. Fuck your stupid little mind. I will __**kill **__you for touching me."_

Sakura blinked as Nari's voice echoed through her head. She smiled softly and stood, walking to where Naruto was sitting and slipped into the empty seat next to him.

"We passed huh?"

"We passed." Sakura confirmed. She leaned over, resting her head on his arm.

Anko and Ibiki noticed the lack of fear within the two as they stared at the board blankly.

"Anyway kiddies!! We meet in three hours at Training Ground 43 for a survival test. Be there or you will be disqualified!" She smiled predatorily. "It is your responsibility to find this training ground." Anko left through the window, leaving her banner behind.

"Dismissed!" The genin filed out of the classroom. Sakura remained in her seat, resting her cheek on Naruto's arm.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"We have to go Saki." Naruto smiled and patted her head playfully. You need to get the underarmor for that outfit if we have to face off with other teams."

Sakura nodded and stood.

"True. Well, let's go home then, right Naruto?"

"Yea. Your mom is probably waiting for the results."

_Bloodbloodblood. Was Mama okay? Did he hurt her? Where was Mama? Mama? Mama!! Hands under her arms, picking her up, walking away from the bloody mess. _

"_Mama?"_

"_Sssh. Don't look back Sakura-chan. This is the ending chapter of this life. Tomorrow we'll start fresh. How does that sound, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Mama?"_

"_It sounds good, doesn't it?"_

"_Yes Mama." Her mother smiled and pressed her face to her daughter's hair. _

"_Everything is going to be all right from now, 'kay?"_

"_Okay Mama."Noisenoisenoise. Someone pulling her away from her mother. Yelling, screaming, cursing. Hands returning, her mother's smell. Comforting noises._

"_It'll be alright." Sakura stared over her mother's shoulder dimly as the Police force went through her house. They brought the dead man out of the house. Sakura stared at the body as it was burned. A smile curled her lips. She would never come back to this life, ever. At age nine, Sakura walked away from one form of abuse. It was half a year before she was dragged into another._

"Sakura?" Naruto called softly, shaking her.

"Hmm?" She blinked up at him. "Oh, yea." She stood as they went to their new home. A place removed from the rest of the village. It was a modest house, boasting only two bedrooms. Naruto slept in the den, turning it into a makeshift bedroom. He left the two rooms for his female roommates. They ran to their house and walked into it. Sakura was met with hugs from a violet haired woman. Naruto stood to the side, feeling awkward and out of place.

"Sakura-chan!! Naruto! How did it go?" The emerald eyed woman backed away from the two children, smiling hopefully.

"We passed into the next stage. We have to go there in three hours."

"You have time for something to eat?" The two smiled and nodded. Her mother twirled around and walked into the kitchen. "I cooked something for you. I mean, I know it used a good portion of the groceries, but I figured you could take some of it with you. Or eat enough to have your strength up for the next exam. And then I thought you could take a nap. I know you need all of your strength. Was I right? Huh?"

"You were right Manatsu-san. Thank you very much for this."

The violet haired woman grinned.

"Thank you Naruto." She blinked. "Oh, eat, eat. You need to go rest. Eat up!" Manatsu disappeared around the corner, leaving the two alone.

"Will you need more of those bangles Saki?"

Sakura looked at her many bangles.

"I think I'll get one or three more. After all, being prepared works right? I'll also grab some of the medicinal stuff and a soldier pill or two. Will we take rations?"

"Nah. We'll pack some of this." Naaruto moved to the table and sat down. "Not the meat though, I don't think it'll keep well."

Sakura sat across from him and loaded her plate with food. Quickly and in silence, they ate their meal. Sakura stood and took the plate from Naruto as he quickly gathered what they would take with them. Preparations ready, the two slunk off into Sakura's room. The two collapsed onto the, Sakura resting her head on Naruto's arm. Her eyes slid shut as she remembered a time when she would have never touched the boy she lay next to so comfortably.

--

_Sakura's head shot up when she heard something rustle in the bushes._

"_W-Who's there?" Night had fallen on the pink haired shinobi's efforts. She remained pinned to the tree, the constant pain keeping her awake. _

"_Sakura!!" Naruto burst into the clearing. "The fucktard! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS!" Naruto stopped in front of her, looking from palm to palm. He reached up, and his fingers brushed the metal loops their sensei had made in the senbon._

"_Naruto?"_

"_This will hurt Sakura. I'm sorry." With that, he ripped the needle from the tree. Pain shot through Sakura as the dull throbbing roared to life again. It was repeated on her other hand. Relieved but in pain, the girl slumped forward, fully expecting her teammate to catch her. He let her fall._

"_N-Naruto."_

"_This is all your fucking fault! Why can't you just try to get along with me!? I've never done anything to you!"_

_Sakura bit her lip and maneuvered herself to her knees. She sniffled a bit as pain shot through her arms. Naruto's blue eyes softened as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Reaching into his weapon's pouch, he withdrew a roll of bandages. _

"_Do you have anything to help with infection?" _

_Sakura nodded and Naruto flipped open her pouch, pulling out the small jar of cream. He removed the canteen that was dangling at his side and gently washed out the wounds. Using a clean piece of cloth, he dried her hands and applied the cream. Then he bandaged them. He pushed himself to his feet moments later. Sakura stared at her bandaged hands in shock. She had thought they would have been done crudely, but instead, the bandages were wound with almost professional precision. _

"_Naruto." She cut off, suddenly hesitant. It was then she heard a warning whistle. She was instantly alert when Naruto picked her up and ran. And when he transformed into a female seconds later, she knew something had gone wrong. For one, Naruto never ever ran from anything. And number two, the desperate glances he tossed over his shoulder as he sped away were not comforting._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Shh." Naruto stopped running, pressing Sakura into a crook in a tree. "Stay here and stay silent. My clone got taken out by something, I don't know what. But it could be that guy sensei was talking about earlier._

_Sakura gasped._

"_The missing nin?"_

"_The group was seen around here last. And they pick up women to use. I'll lead them away and you go back to camp. Be safe." With that Naruto leapt backwards and vanished off, leaving her alone in the dark. There were soft scuffs as other people appeared in the clearing._

"_They went thataway." _

_Sakura leaned back into the tree and froze when something crunched behind her. She turned and was met with cool gray eyes._

"_Well, hello precious." The world went black as he knocked her out. When she next woke up, both she and Naruto had been placed in a dungeon like place._

_--_

Naruto and Sakura woke up two and a half hours later. Without needing to be asked, Naruto turned away so that Sakura could slip into her underarmor. The black shirt covered her from neck to waist, and Sakura sighed under the weight it added. When he turned around, he was gingerly holding a handful of her bangles, his fingers bleeding. She slipped them on, watching as his wounds healed in front of her eyes. She also added a couple bangles to her collection around her ankles. Smiling to each other, they left the room, Naruto grabbing a bag as they passed. They went to the den and loaded extra weapons into the bag. The parcel of food was tossed in on top of this.

"Sakura-chan?" Manatsu peered out from behind a wall.

"Yes Mama?"

"Good luck? Okay?"

Sakura nodded.

"Thank you Mama."

The woman followed them to the door nervously, and then tapped Sakura's shoulder as they left.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Mama?"

"I know I've never told you about your father other than the fact that he was shinobi, but, well, I want you to have this." The lavender haired woman held out a wrapped package. "It served him well. And I hope it does the same for you."

"Thank you Mama."

Manatsu grabbed her daughter from behind, hugging her with everything she had.

"I love you Sakura-chan. I love you."

Sakura nodded and melted into her mother's embrace.

"I'll come back to you Mom, this I promise."

Manatsu smiled and released her daughter. She turned to Naruto.

"Good luck. And come back home, to me."

Naruto's smile could have blinded the sun.

"I will Manatsu-chan. Promise."

His smile dimmed when she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. He met Sakura's eyes with a confused stare, clearly questioning why her mother was even touching him.

"Come back home, Naruto. You've saved me, Sakura-chan, us, spared us from so much pain. And you gave us this house. And money. An-And." She hiccupped softly and Naruto tentatively hugged her back.

"It's okay Manatsu-chan. I wanted to help you." He patted her back and pulled away from her. "We'll see you when we get back, 'kay?"

Manatsu nodded. She laughed a little and then snorted. Embarrassed, she raised her palms to her face and hid behind them. Manatsu spun around.

"Bye. Be safe." She ran into the house, closing the door behind her roughly. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand, his eyes still watching the door to the house.

"We should go, right, Naruto?" He nodded and they left the house. Naruto couldn't help but notice how Sakura hugged the plain brown package her mother had handed her to her chest. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the dazed smile that clung to Naruto's lips.

They would be alright. They had come too far to fail now. She gripped her package tighter with one hand, and with the other grabbed Naruto's hand. Leaping in tandem, they made their way to the next step of their test.

_**And yes, I made up Sakura's mother's name. It means Midsummer. Er…if this was confusing in anyway, oops…for some reason my scene breaks have been disappearing….I wonder why…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto blinked at the sight of the towering forest.

"This is the right place, right Saki-chan?"

Sakura smacked his head playfully, her other hand gripping her package to her chest.

"Nari… yes, this **is **where we are supposed to be. And there Sasuke is. Without a bag. He's such a prick."

Naruto gasped in mock shock.

"Sakura!! Language! What will I tell your mother!?"

"I learned from the best?" She smiled brightly at Naruto before sitting on the ground.

Naruto followed her down, leaving enough space so that she wouldn't feel crowded.

"Are you opening it now?"

"I should, right?" Sakura asked softly, biting her lip. "I mean, Mama gave it to me. And I never met my father…"

"Really Sakura? I thought you had your whole family behind you. I've seen your father around before." Sasuke mulled over his thoughts. "I haven't seen him in a while though. What happened to him?"

--

_Blood again. So much blood and anger and rage. Sakura knelt by her bed, not looking up into the angry eyes of her savior._

"_Is this shit why you want __**Sasuke **__so much? Is the asshole supposed to protect you from him?" Naruto growled angrily and kicked the naked man again. "Why didn't you tell Sensei? Kakashi-sensei would help you. You know that!" Sakura continued staring at the floor. She flinched when a sheet surrounded her. Slowly, Naruto drew her to her feet. She chanced a glance at him to see him staring at her wall while he deftly twisted the sheet around her skinny body. Sakura bit her lip. Maybe she had misjudged the blonde. She let out a whimper when the material pulled tightly over a bruise. There was an animalistic growl, and Sakura felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "Sakura-chan…"_

"_Go. Please." Sakura whispered softly, fear warring with shame. "Don't tell anyone what you saw." A sob wracked her body. "I'm filthy and weak and I know it. But don't tell anyone else. Please?"_

"_Does your mother know what that fucker has been doing?" Calloused fingers grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet angry blue eyes. "Does she!?"_

"_No…" Sakura whispered brokenly. "Please go Naruto." _

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"_GO!!" _

_The blonde walked to the window and jumped onto the ledge._

"_I would have helped you sooner had I known." She gasped, jade eyes meeting hazy blue. "You shouldn't suffer for trash like that Sakura." Naruto left through the window as silently as he had arrived. Sakura collapsed to her knees, staring blankly at her second stepfather. When her mother arrived home that morning from her friend's bachelorette party, she found Sakura and her third husband in the same spot. But the man had died sometimes during the night; another piece of Sakura had left as well._

_--_

"He died a while back Sasuke." Naruto spoke up. "And that wasn't her dad. Just a stand in."

Sakura slowly ran her fingers over the plain brown paper, seeking the tape that held it shut. She unwrapped it, slowly, methodically, ignoring the people around her. As the brown paper vanished, the dull gleam of wood met her. She pulled the lid off the box and peered into it. Sakura smiled softly at the weapon that awaited her.

"My father would pick an odd weapon. Do you know what it is?"

"It's a kerambit. Those aren't very useful though. While hard to disarm, their…unique shape are easier to use as something for force or hitting pressure points."

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura picked up the curved knife and found two more waiting. "But these are very sharp. I'm sure I could cut with these as well."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Your weapon. They seem useless to me." He hissed in pain suddenly.

"No one asked you Sasuke." Sakura hissed. She watched blood drip down his cheek and turned pale. She turned back to her box and frowned when she saw Naruto was lifting something else out of it. "Naruto!"

"You didn't see it and I want to know what it is."

Sakura tipped her head to stare at the weapon.

"My father seems to have a love for curved weapons. I recognize this though, it's a saif." She held out her hand and accepted the scimitar like sword. "It's smaller though, so I can wield it single handedly…" She smiled. "I can use both weapons at the same time!"

"So you can wield the…saif and a kerambit at the same time?" Naruto grinned. "And you have the wire as well."

Sakura's grin grew to match his.

"I'm kickass!"

Naruto snickered and then glared at the raven haired Uchiha.

"Shut the hell up you asswipe!"

"She can't even use the weapons! How the hell is she kickass?"

There was a soft sound as someone cleared their throat. Both boys looked up to see their proctor glaring at them.

"As amusing as you three are…SHUT THE HELL UP! It's my turn to talk now." Anko smiled brightly. "Actually, I've been talking for a while. I wish the three of you luck. Hopefully, you won't die and I won't feel bad about not repeating instructions."

The reunited team seven blinked.

"All you've said is to sign waivers that take the blame off of you for our deaths, to get the counterpart to whatever scroll we have and to make it to the tower in the center in five days. I haven't missed anything you've said." Sakura replied. She pushed herself to her feet, clutching the wooden box to her chest once more. "Nari? Make a clone and send this box home will you?"

"Anything for you Saki."

"And make it bring back your black jacket. We forgot to get it for you."

"Why not the white one?"

"It'll get filthy! And then Mama will have to wash it for you. At least with the black she won't have to see blood all over it."

Naruto sighed.

"Fine! It's in your closet, right?"

"Yea." Sakura smiled. "I'll let you use the other two kerambit…"

"Deal!!" Naruto formed a familiar cross seal and waved the clone off. Sakura handed him the two other curved knives as promised. Minutes later, as they were signing their forms, the clone reappeared, black jacket in hand. It also held a dark crimson colored jacket as well as another shirt.

"Your mother said to take the jacket Saki. Something about sickness and she isn't trying to keep you healthy. Manatsu-chan also said Naruto should wear his under armor. She wishes the both of you luck once more." There was a ripple of laughter through the gathered genin. After all, the girl's mother was sending her supplies still? What good could she be as a kunoichi?

"Ah!! Thanks Nari!" Sakura grabbed the crimson coat and slipped it on, revealing that it was only an inch or two longer than the white shirt she wore. Naruto snorted in response and slipped off the simple green shirt he was wearing. Girls turned to stare as the tan boy stretched.

"Kid. I don't know what you do, but you have some physique." Anko shook her head. "Why can't men my age look like you?"

Naruto ignored her and slipped on the underarmor before putting his shirt back on, and then his jacket.

"Sakura!! You **live **with Naruto? What, do you sleep with him too?"

The pink hair girl turned to look at her ex-rival as she fiddled with the crimson ribbon in her hair, she slipped it off and flipped it over, revealing the black underside and the plate that announced her village.

"Actually, in the afternoons, when we have them off, we do sleep together. Why?" Sakura tied the hitai-ate on, tightening it to make sure it wouldn't slip down to cover her vision.

"EHH!? You're sleeping with Uzamamki!? Class clown! Deadlast? What's wrong with you!?"

Sakura blinked.

"Don't you think we're a little too young for what you're thinking Ino-chan? Maybe in a few years." Sakura untied the sash from around her waist and then retied it differently. The saif was slipped into it along with the kerambit she was going to use. "What a filthy mind you have there, Ino."

Naruto reached over, gently fixing Sakura's hair by patting it down where it was sticking up. He ran his fingers through it gently before tugging on a bang sharply.

"Turn in your waiver Saki. We need to get a move on this exam."

"Whatever Nari." She walked past Ino as she headed to the desk the disinterested genin had lined up at. Sasuke and Naruto soon followed.

"Don't hold me back, got it?"

Sakura and Naruto snickered.

"Sure thing Princess." Naruto replied. "We'll step off your dainty toes. In fact, we'll give you free reign. Get our scroll!" When everyone had decided, they went to their gates and waited to be let into the Forest of Death. When the bell rang, the reunited team seven ran into the forest.

"Nari, do you have a plan?"

"How long do you think it will take to reach to the center?"

"Why?"

"If we go to a midpoint between the tower and other teams, we can use it to our advantage. Ambushes and traps are one of my great specialties after all."

"And what if the scroll we need is not there?" Sasuke interrupted.

"What's your plan then Sasuke?"

"I'll get the damn scroll on my own. Just go to the tower."

"You know, teamwork is something we are supposed to display." Sasuke spun to face the pink haired genin, skidding to a stop. The other two stopped moving as well.

"Team work!? Like when you and Naruto abandoned me under Kakashi-sensei and didn't look back? Like the teamwork you did when you and Naruto fled the team without a warning. I've seen your brand of teamwork and it's below my means."

"You know why we left Hatake. You got all the training, while we were taught nothing. He brought us to a training field, and then he spent time trying to teach you a new way to spit fire, a different way to throw shuriken, a better way to kick and punch and stab. He didn't teach us anything! He gave me a scroll and told me that it would help me with my taijutsu." Sakura smiled grimly. "It was too advanced for me to do at the shape I was in. He had nothing to help me with and repetitively gave me things he knew would keep me busy so I wouldn't question him. But I was never able to grasp anything he ever tried to teach me because it was over my head!"

"It's not his fault you were too stupid to grasp basic things!"

"Who in my family could have given me formal tips!? You've had everything Sasuke, we have had nothing. Nothing!" Sakura sucked in a breath and then jogged past him. "I don't understand you at all Sasuke. Why can't you understand others?!"

"I tried! I tried so hard when you left, when you both left! I thought I didn't need you, you both were below me, you both were trash…and yet, on my mission to Wave, I met a boy. He asked me if I knew what true strength was. I told him yes…and then he proved me wrong! I have nothing precious to protect. The only people I even thought of at the time were you, the ones who had betrayed me! How can you be precious to me? You're nothing but traitors to our team!"

"How'd he prove you wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He had never seen Sasuke throw around so much emotion.

"He…Haku died for his precious person. But in that moment, he was stronger than Kakashi, he was willing to give up his life for one man, and he did. And he was **better**! The bridge was named after him. Can you believe it? The boy who tried to kill the builder was honored in death!" Sasuke glared at his teammates and then vanished. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Should we follow?"

"In a couple of minutes." Naruto replied.

The girl nodded her head.

"What do you think?"

"He seems sincere. But this is Sasuke, and Hatake seemed sincere when he taught us, but we know he wasn't."

"But you know how Genma-sensei is. If word reaches him that our teammate ran out on us…" The duo shivered in tandem. Sakura ran a finger over a scar in the center of her palm. "You remember what he did to me."

Naruto smiled softly.

"Let's go then Saki-chaaan!" The two took off, sprinting after their last teammate.

--

_Sakura ran into the training ground, panting heavily. "I'm sorry I'm late sensei!" _

_Kakashi nodded. _

"_Don't do it again." He turned back to Sasuke. "Pull your arm up." _

_Naruto stared at his sensei in shock._

"_What the fuck!? She has a bruise the size of the Hokage tower and you don't even ask where it came from?" He growled. "And she's fucking limping. And you don't even ask what she's been doing?"_

"_She should be practicing the taijutsu form I gave her. Shinobi receive injuries all the time Naruto. I cannot baby her for something so simple." _

"_You know damn well that isn't taijutsu training." He spat at his teachers feet. "I quit. I'm tired of your fucking shit."_

"_Can't quit unless the Hokage releases you. You would know this if you paid more attention to people Naruto."_

"_Thanks for the information Kakashi-sensei." Naruto turned to Sakura. "Will you come with me?" _

"_I got hurt from taijutsu Naruto. I don't have those moves down yet. I slipped and these wounds are minor." _

_Naruto stared at Sakura in disbelief._

"_The hell? Sakura-chan?"_

"_Mind your own business you idiot!" She swung without thinking, a force of habit. It went silent as her hand connected with his cheek. Sakura gasped. Sure, she had hit Naruto before, but she never had slapped him. The shocked expression on his face told her just how much her actions had affected him. _

"_S-Sakura-chan?" He looked away from her, his eyes a deep blue. "W-Why?"_

_Sasuke stopped what he was doing, shocked. Never had he heard Naruto sound so hurt._

"_What's wrong idiot? Sakura stronger than you? Tch, weaklings."_

_Naruto straightened up and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, there was an unfamiliar chill where warmth usually played. _

"_I see Sakura. My regards to your family. I guess I was wrong to interfere." He left the training field, not even giving her a chance to respond._

"_Naruto…"_

_--_

"Sasuke!! We want to work with you now…promise."

Sasuke snorted.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because you're about to walk into a trap and we're going to save your butt?" Sakura replied sweetly.

"Sakura!" Blue met cold jade and Sakura nodded.

"Understood." She slipped into position in front of Sasuke and he stopped, wondering what was going on.

And then…

The enemy…

Screamed like little girls and ran…

"Weren't expecting that were you bitches?!" Sakura called after them, laughing at their shocked expressions. She took off after them, calmly following their trail. Without slowing, she leapt into a tree and then dropped in front of the fleeing boys. "Hello honey." The boys screamed and whirled around only to stop when the blonde dropped into their path of escape. Sakura sucked in a breath when she felt filtered rage flow into the clearing, coating almost everything with hate.

"Why, you tried to trap my team and I… I don't appreciate it!" There was a pause, a moment of silence, and then the clearing exploded into motion. The team had reacted in panic, throwing kunai and shuriken at their tormentors. One boy froze when his weapon was stopped inches away from the pink haired girl's face. It lowered itself into her hand before he caught the faint gleam of chakra. Staring at the wire, he watched as it slowly was drawn back into its owner's bangles and then he understood. The girl wasn't as weak as she had appeared, even with the two foreign weapons at her waist. Every bangle on her was made with wire and compressed into the form of jewelry. He had a moment to make a shocked sound before he was knocked unconscious by his own weapon.

"Sa..ku…ra?" Sakura spun to face Sasuke. "H-how?"

"Genjutsu. I projected an image of a missing nin I met once that was from his home land. I dropped it in the end. I rather let him know he got his ass handed to him by a girl." She smiled at Naruto when he walked past her.

"Wrong scroll." He gave it to Sasuke and then paused. "Sasuke…did you ever think it was unfair when we were a team?"

Sasuke blinked and mulled over it.

"Once. I only ever thought about it once. It was after you quit. I thought, he can't quit. Kakashi-sensei won't let him. But he did. I followed you around for a week to see if Kakashi-sensei would come to you to get you back on our team. But he never did. And when I asked him finally, he said you were useless." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist "He said you would never amount to anything unless taught and even then, you would never be as great as me. Then I realize he had never tried to help you become stronger. Just me. And then, I accepted it. After all, I am Uchiha. But then, like I said, I met Haku." Sasuke shrugged. "And he made me think."

Naruto snorted and then paused. He sniffed the air and then shook Sasuke's hand free.

"What is it Nari?" Naruto spared Sakura and annoyed glare and then closed his eyes.

"There's blood and sand headed our way. I rather not meet the owner of that scent. Let's go."

Sasuke smirked.

"Does this mean we're a fixed team now?"

"No. We'll be going back to Genma-sensei, and you to Hatake…however…we can be friends." Sakura smiled at him. "And that's a good start, right, seeing as we hate your teacher and all."

Sasuke stared at his temporary teammates.

"Fine."

"Good, now let's go, the sand-blood smell is getting close." The trio left the clearing quickly, heading towards the tower. They stopped twenty minutes later, when Sasuke asked them to.

"What is it?" Naruto whispered.

"Team up ahead. Should we try to get their scroll?" Sasuke replied. Naruto looked back. Sakura was idly turning her bangles.

"Saki?"

"Are they moving?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"They seem to be arguing about whether or not they should open the scroll."

Sakura shook her head.

"I think it's an ambush. Bypass them."

"And what if it isn't?"

"Then we lose an easy scroll."

"I don't think it's an ambush though." Sasuke pressed. "That would be too silly, this early on. I think it is plausible that they want to open their scroll."

"I don't think it is. Let's go closer though, to see them." Naruto whispered. The trio crept forward, using all their hard earned skills to keep quiet. The voices go t louder as they got nearer.

"I think we should open the scroll up! This whole forest is probably supposed to creep us out!" The dark haired boy yelled.

"But shinobi should never look into their clients affairs." The other boy replied softly.

"But this is a test! Rules aren't the same!"

The green haired girl sat on the floor, watching her teammates argue.

"Ren, what are the chances that we are to open the scroll." The quiet boy asked the girl.

"The probability of that is .0045. It is more likely that we are to transfer the complete set of scrolls to the tower to proceed."

"See Taki? We should just bring the scrolls."

"No one asked you or Ren. Especially since the two of you are soo close." Taki responded.

"Your actions are foolish and unnecessary Taki. Cease this behavior immediately or I will report it to your clan."

"Why the fuck do you always drag my clan into everything Ren!? I try to make it on my own!"

"You are being foolish Taki." The green haired girl responded blandly. She blinked slowly, amber eyes focuses on something other than the boy in front of her. "We have been in the same location for too long Taki. I advise that we move on before attacked."

"Like anyone could beat us. We are the invincible team eight from Amegakure. No one can defeat us!"

"You are an idiot Taki." Ren stated as she stood. "I will inform your clan of this as well." Amber eyes turned heavenward.

"Is someone here Ren?"

"Yes Kenyu. We have been found."

The boy with the dark green hair cursed and turned on Taki.

"You idiot! Look what you've done."

Taki stiffened in anger.

"If you didn't depend on that whore of a cousin so much and listened to me, we wouldn't have argued."

Kenyu froze and Taki realized he had doomed himself.

"He has the scroll. It's sealed in another scroll in his shuriken holster. It activates to his blood." Kenyu held a hand out to his lighter haired cousin. "C'mon Ren. We're going. I'm sure that we can find another scroll to replace the one that will be lost. And hopefully another teammate later on."

Ren slipped her hand into her cousins.

"The likelihood of gaining a new teammate is 24. Maybe 86 if Taki is KIA." The two Rain

ninja leapt away, leaving their teammate behind. The dark haired clan boy gulped.

"Ren? Kenyu?" He received no response. There was a soft sound as something landed behind him. He spun around to be greeted by red eyes.

"Looks like they left you."

Taki gulped as the commas in the eyes spun.

"U-Uchiha!" He turned and ran, trying to get as far away from those eyes as possible. He was caught off guard when something hurled itself into his back. Taki fell to the ground as the delicate looking pink haired girl landed gracefully. His brain connected her with the brute force that had caught him off guard.

"What kind of scroll do you have?" Sakura asked sweetly, catching the Rain nin off guard. He stared up at her, morbidly wondering if this was how it was going to end for him. "Hmm? Or were your teammates lying?" The boy nodded stupidly and then winced when he saw her stroll closer. There were two thumps behind him, and he peered over his shoulder to see Kenyu and Ren on the floor and two Naruto's sitting on their backs.

"Kenny here had the scroll Sakuuura-chaaaan. And…it's the wrong one…again." He smiled brightly. "But check to see if he has a scroll anyway."

Sakura nodded and kicked the boy onto his back. Deftly, she undid his holster and pulled a scroll out. Taki hissed in pain when something wrapped around his thumb, cutting him deeply. The blood on the wire was smeared across the seal and it glowed crimson as it unraveled. Sakura pulled it open the rest of the way and quickly scanned its contents.

"Fuck! Nari, Prick, we have to go." She dropped the scroll and leapt back, into the trees. The two boys followed her lead as she ran away.

"Sakura, what the hell is the problem?"

Cold jade met obsidian.

"It's a fucking suicide summon. Or that's what I got from it. Those three are dead the moment that scroll is unsealed."

"Why the hell wo-."

"Bloodline." There was a loud sound as the scroll finally did its duty. Sakura stopped running and braced herself as a wave of hot air washed over the trio.

"I swear, nothing interesting is happening today." Naruto whined. "We can't even get into a good fight. Everyone is either downed by Sakura or fucking dead! And I'm so telling your mom what you said Saki."

Sakura glared at Naruto.

"You wouldn't dare."

Naruto sniffed haughtily.

"I am the revered obscenities master. You have no place trying to outdo me."

"I wasn't trying to outdo you!"

"My ears say otherwise." Naruto paused and cocked his head. He turned east and pulled in a deep breath.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, dropping from the tree to the ground to follow Naruto. Confused the loyal scion to the Uchiha clan followed.

"I smell death." Naruto spun, bright sapphire hazing to a darker color closer to purple than anything else. He murmured something under his breath and a fox crawled out from behind a tree. It crept towards him slowly, head down and lying on its belly. Naruto's gaze didn't shift to it, even when it rested its head in the dirt by his feet and flipped to show its stomach in submission.

"Nari?" Naruto kneeled, purple eyes never leaving the east and placed a hand on the fox's snout. His hand blazed with chakra for a second and the fox froze and then let out a pained yelp. Naruto rose and blinked slowly, eyes flickering to crimson and then back to purple.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"What have you learned under Hatake?"

"What do you need?"

"Shunshin. Group preferably."

"I have not mastered it to the point where I can travel with others." Sasuke admitted. "I do not have the control necessary."

"Fuck."

"Did your Genma-sensei not teach you this?"

"He wanted us to build our own speed to a level of his liking first."

Sasuke blinked when a wave of rage and pain filtered into the clearing, generated by the fox that was pushing itself to its feet. He switched his gaze to it and stared as its once grey fur darkened to a rusty color. His eyebrow rose when the fox began to growl. The other eyebrow followed when the fox began to grow. His jaw dropped when the fox began to speak.

"**What do you wish of me my master?" **

"Protect us from whatever the fuck is about to crawl outta the woodwork. Saki, Prick, let's go." And so they went, leaving the raging fox to face off against whatever was heading their way.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I took so long….I know, I'm a very bad person… oops? I'm updating now though, see!**_

Sakura resisted the urge to look back when she heard the fox roar. Instead, her mind flickered through escape routes and patterns, trying to find one suitable for whatever threat Naruto had discovered. She had seen him mutate a fox once before. It had been filled with a lust for blood and could only be controlled by Naruto himself. The only other time she had ever seen him use that skill, was when there was a high class missing-nin after them. Genma had been taken out of commission by the same man. They had been forced to carry their sensei through the woods, backtracking and running in circles, attempting to lose the Rock-nin. It had proven an impossible task. And then Ruki was twisted. After the fox had put down the nin, Naruto had killed it. She had seen the flash of pain and sadness, but the fox had been wild on blood. And now he was doing it again.

"Saki."

"Hmm?"

"Whatever is after us will kill that one. You know this. I wouldn't do so otherwise."

"You can't be sure though." Sakura snapped. She flipped in midair, slinging her body to the right. Sasuke had to backtrack and catch up to them since he didn't know their evasion routine. There was a soft puff of smoke as a shadow clone appeared. Naruto threw it from him, watching as it impacted the ground and slid, leaving a too obvious trail behind. As it left his sight, he knew it would create more trails, each more and more less obvious. Sakura grimaced when a pained yowl echoed through the forest. She spun again, this time to the left, darting back to the path they had already taken. She heard Sasuke's muffled curse as she and Naruto branched off to the left. He was following them, barely.

"Saki?"

"Mmm?"

"The fox is almost gone." Sakura froze, catching herself seconds before she hit the ground. She tumbled gracelessly, scraping against the floor. Naruto followed, landing with far more grace.

"Why are we stopping?" Sasuke demanded quietly.

"How much?"

"Enough to take down an Anbu or four."

"And it still comes?"

Naruto tilted his head and inhaled deeply. His eyes were still purple and had gained this otherworldly quality.

"Oh yes. Blood and death. Death and blood." He shivered in a way that had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with the demon inside of him. His gaze flickered red at the exact moment wind tore through the tree they were standing behind and then returned to that unfathomable purple. He murmured something and the fox from before froze where it was. It gazed across the miniscule clearing at him and then closed its eyes. Naruto watched dispassionately as its fur turned red. Its body cracked and groaned under an unknown strain. When it was done, its eyes snapped open. Sakura shivered when she found herself under that red, red stare. Her shiver had nothing to do with the power that roiled off the mutant fox and everything to do with the crazed bloodlust that had taken up residency in the beast. Her eyes snapped away from it when someone stalked into the clearing. The woman kicked the fox idly, not even noticing its new coloring. She licked her lips as she looked around.

"Sasuke! I know you're here!" The woman pitched her voice seductively. "Come out. I won't bite, much." Dry, hissing laughter filled the clearing. Sakura looked to Naruto to find him studying Sasuke. There was a sudden snapping sound that made her turn to face the woman again. The fox had been released from it paralysis had clamped its jaw into the woman's thigh. It shook its head, dragging flesh from bone as the woman flew away. The woman landed heavily and then spun, an angry snarl pulling her lips.

"You fucking rodent! Why won't you die!" Fingers flashed through a jutsu and the ninja pushed it towards the fox.

"**Mayhaps I do not wish to die you filthy human. A corpse in a corpses clothes, how sweet."** A decidedly manic grin crossed the fox's face. Naruto's eyes drifted shut. Sakura caught the faintest gleam of purple from between his lashes. He drew in a breath slowly and let it out. Sakura flinched when red sparks left his lungs, floating further into the clearing, coating the fox and making it look like it was covered in blood.

"And how is it that you speak? What lowly genin gained the trust of the foxes?"

"**This fox is the only one who serves his master."** Naruto flicked his fingers and the fox's next sentence melted into a growl. The fox once again attacked the woman. Minutes later, though it seemed longer, the fox was thrown across the clearing, dead. Naruto eyed its body as it slid to an end at his feet. The red sparks drifted back up to him. Sasuke stared at him in undisguised curiosity.

"So, there you are my little Uchiha." The woman straightened. Sasuke's nose scrunched at the sight of the mauled lady. She laughed softly when her eyes landed on Naruto.

"A fox. I should have known it was you and your beasts."

"My beasts? I have none."

"Ahh…people who knew not the truth would believe you. But I know." Naruto cocked his head to the side. There was a sibilant hiss from behind Team Seven. Sakura spun to face it and found herself looking up at a giant snake.

"Shit."

"Saki."

The pink haired girl bit her lip and brought her arms up. Sasuke looked on in shock as she went to work. Her dance was graceful, flowing and deadly. The wires around her arms unraveled and snapped brutally. Sasuke watched as the girl spun, pulling separate wires and ducking others. When she stood motionless, it was then Sasuke acknowledged how much better off without him she was. Then the smell of ozone filled the clearing as lighting arced up into the snake, radiating from the wires and into its flesh. Sakura snapped her arms to her sides and the wire returned. They were colored by blood now, but she ignored the slick feeling to stare up at the thrashing snake.

"You utter bitch!" The world exploded behind them as the woman got angry. Chakra pulled at their flesh, attempting to drag them down. Suddenly, an overwhelming need to run and hide filled the air. "You killed my snake. You bitch." The woman was staring at them now. Truly looking at the three genin. A sharp bark of laughter escaped her. "Of course, of course. They would put Sasuke-kun on an excellent team. He must be above them in power, in strength." A pleased grin split the woman's face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"What is it Uzumaki?"

"You said you could shunshin, right?"

"Yes."

"Go. Leave the Forest. Go to the Hokage himself if you must."

"Are you crazy!"

Sakura bit her lip before she joined the conversation.

"She came for you. Not us. You would do better in escaping." Sasuke looked at the woman who was staring at them hungrily. Warily, he nodded. His fingers flashed through a jutsu and then he vanished into a storm of leaves. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Plan?"

"I have none. Not yet." Half closed eyes surveyed the forest around them before a smile lit up his face. "Blood and sand…come."

"Do you think they'll help or hinder?"

"Depends. What do you say to Nari and Saki reappearing for a short while?"

Sakura sighed. She closed her eyes when she saw the woman run towards them, listening for the sound that signaled Nari's arrival. There was a soft poof and her left arm jerked up. Nari caught it and they spun away together. Naruto used Nari when he needed a smaller build, and the lithe girl fit the bill. Sakura opened her eyes to meet her partner's. The girl's lips were pulled into a wicked grin. She spun to face their assailant.

"What the fuck you ugly cocksucker? Need little boys to get off?" Sea blue eyes hardened. "Well you can't have him fuckbag."

The grass ninja stared at Nari in apparent wonder.

"And who are you?"

"You don't know who I am? I knew you were blowing it out your ass when you acted like you knew us!" Sakura snickered. "Saki, ol' saggy tits looks kinda mad at Sasuke's escape. Think we should let her know Sasuke prefers girls his age."

"Nari! Don't antagonize the enemy! Is it the scroll you want? We'll give it to you." Sakura bit her lip. "Please don't kill us."

"You sent my prey away!" The woman lashed out, Nari jumped in the way of the blow and was sent flying back. She skidded and rolled, coming to her feet.

"Is that all you got? Sasuke won't like such a dry bitch."

The woman let out a wordless screech and attacked again. Nari let herself get hit and Saki ran. Nari flew the trees and this time let her body go. When she hit the ground she let herself bounce and then leapt away. She ran in a different direction. The creepy woman pursued. Nari breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of sand and blood. Seconds later, she threw herself into a clearing and rolled under a fountain of sand. The woman who pursued her was not as lucky. She was caught in the sand and drawn upwards. Nari watched dispassionately as the woman was crushed, only to stifle a curse when mud leaked from the sand casing. She spun, narrowly dodging another wave of sand. She caught a glimpse of sky blue eyes before she twisted her body and launched herself into the trees. Nari blinked when she was followed by the red haired boy.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded. "Why is it that Mother fears you? Why does she tell me to stay away?"

Nari glanced away from the boy and closed her eyes. Sea blue eyes snapped open and she dove for the other genin, driving them both off the tree branch. Said branch exploded into splinters as it was attacked. Nari spun in the air, bringing herself and the boy she had grabbed to their feet as they landed. She ignored the other genin when he all but gawped at her. Tilting her head, she listened for her partners signal or an incoming attack.

"Who are you! Why does Mother warn me away!" The red haired boy shouted. Abruptly, his teammates stepped away from the blond they had been advancing on. Nari shot the boy a glare. Sea foam green eyes were widened in fear. "Can you prove my existence? Is that why Mother fears you? Will you actually prove to me why I exist?" Nari blinked then did the thing any sane ninja would do.

She fled.

Or tried to.

Getting slammed into the ground by a snake is not fun.

Especially when there is a very sharp root that makes its way through your stomach and out your back.

Nari gurgled blood and felt the Kyuubi working frantically to fix her insides. Her stomach fluids had started to attack the other organs. Slowly, she pulled herself off the root that was impaling her and to her feet. She blinked blandly at the woman who was glaring at her.

"You let my Sasuke-kun get away! And your bitch teammate fled to the tower. I'll kill you for ruining my plans!"

Nari lips tilted into a smile. Beyond the woman's shoulders, the three Suna-nin were watching. She closed her eyes and breathed out. Red sparks flew from her lungs and danced around the clearing. Blood vanished and the sparks twinkled merrily. Nari opened her eyes.

"Do you really believe you can kill me?"

"You're half dead already." The woman snorted. "It is too simple to kill you."

"Ah, but I let you do this to me. Sasuke is out of your reach and my partner has made contact with our team leader by now. He in turn will let the other team leaders, especially Hatake, know that precious Uchiha is being hunted. And they'll have your face. They'll know who to kill, who to question." Nari sighed. Another stream of sparks escaped her.

"What the hell is with this light show? Do you think sparks can kill me?"

"Don't be patronizing. It's not nice." Nari tilted her head to the side and smiled. "You said you knew who I was."

"The Kyuubi child."

"And the Kyuubi was never destroyed. I hold it; it wishes to live a grand old life. You are interrupting its plan." The three Suna genin vanished; all three incredibly pale. Even in Suna, they had heard of the Kyuubi. Nari smirked and lifted her hand. The woman followed her fingers avidly. Nari flipped her the bird. The woman snarled. Nari snapped.

Fire, wonderful fire erupted. It burned blue around them. Nari didn't flinch when the flames licked at her shoes. This was her fire, it would never harm her. Nari's gaze saddened. Yes it was her fire, her flames, but it showed how abnormal she was, how much the fox was becoming part of her. Lips twisted into a snarl, Nari leapt away. She never saw the man that dug himself out of the ground when the fire faded away. He skin was burnt in places, and his golden eyes glinted in anger.

Orochimaru of the Sannin was not pleased to have been almost killed by a transgender genin. He was not pleased at all. He made his way to the tower, angry at himself for underestimating the genins. He would make sure to not do it again. Especially the Kyuubi brat and his fire trick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was panting in pain as he made his way to the tower. The Kyuubi had stopped the stomach acid before it had done too much damage, but it still hurt. There was a blur and suddenly Genma stood in front of him.

"Naruto."

"Sensei." Naruto collapsed forward, into his arms. The jounin picked him up and shunshined back to the tower.

"Sensei!" Sakura ran up to him. "How is he?" The medics pulled Naruto away from him. Sakura watched as they murmured among themselves, jade eyes distraught.

"He'll live Sakura. It won't let him die." Behind them, the door creaked open. Sasuke stood there, playing with the end of his shirt.

"Is he okay?"

"What do you care!" Sakura snapped. Her gaze switched to the man behind the Uchiha. "And you, you aren't wanted here! Get out!"

Kakashi frowned at her.

"That is no way to treat a superior."

"Get out! Get out!" Her voice broke with the final scream and she flicked her wrist and envisioned the wire ripping him into so much gore.

"S-Saki." She froze, wire dancing around her.

"Naruto." She crooned. The wire twined up her arms. She reached out for him. "What happened?"

"Burnt her. Burnt her good." Finished comforting his teammate, Naruto slipped back into the unconsciousness.

"That's alright then Nari. You did it. We're safe." She ran her fingers through his hair, snarling at the medic who told her not to. "Do we have the scroll Uchiha?"

"Yea. But we only have one."

Sakura turned to him and smiled.

"Then I guess we should go get another, shouldn't we?"

"But what if that woman comes back?"

Genma sighed.

"I will keep watch. I will not interfere in your battles unless the one who did this to Naruto appears."

Sakura's grin turned animalistic. Sasuke shivered.

She was scary.


End file.
